1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet arrangement, having at least one switchgear cabinet which, by wall sections, is or can be divided into several cube-shaped partial spaces, including functional spaces, to which end vertical wall sections with horizontal divisions are provided, and wherein a bus bar arrangement, including a distribution bus bar arrangement, conducts electrical current to provide device components, which are arranged in functional spaces accessible from the front, with electrical energy.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A switchgear cabinet arrangement with a switchgear cabinet whose interior is divided into several partial spaces, is taught by German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 054 173 A1. An apparatus space of this known switchgear cabinet, which is accessible from the front for installing electrical devices, is separated by vertical separating walls from a cable connector space arranged laterally next to it and from a bus bar space arranged behind it in a rear area of the switchgear cabinet interior. In horizontal cross section, the partial spaces thus separated from each other extend over an entire height of the switchgear cabinet interior. The apparatus space is separated from the bus bar space by a separating wall having a vertical front wall section and a vertical rear section spaced apart from the former, wherein the front wall section and the rear section are divided into partial sections of different height, which are separated by horizontal separating lines. Vertical distribution bus bars are conducted between the front and rear wall sections, to which inserts can be connected through openings by connecting lugs for electrical contact. Another spatial division of the switchgear cabinet interior is not represented, except for different cabinet heights.
German Patent Reference DE 40 13 379 C1 shows a switchgear cabinet arrangement with a switchgear cabinet, where the interior can be divided in different ways into several partial spaces arranged horizontally above each other, while no detailed information is provided regarding electrical energy supply for the installed devices.